


Award Ceremony

by chailattemusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray attend a machinima award ceremony, and Ray can’t resist Joel’s outfit. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Ceremony

Warnings: Joelay, NSFW, swearing. 2300 words.

Joel frowned, and palmed at Ray’s hand for the hundredth time. “Dude, cut it out.”

“I can’t help it.” Ray grabbed at the tie again, pulling it away from his neck. The cloth barely gave. “You tied this thing tight as shit.” Ray couldn’t breath without feeling his Adam’s apple hit the knot in the tie. “I don’t see why we have to be here.”

Joel shoved Ray’s hand from the tie again. “It’s an award ceremony that nominated Red vs. Blue. I’m a _character_ in Red vs. Blue. And I told you, you could’ve stayed home.”

“And pass up the chance to see you dressed like that?” Ray forgot his obsession with his tie to raise an eyebrow suggestively. “Hell no.”

“Then suck it up and _stop messing with it_ ,”Joel growled, snatching Ray’s hand away. He stood in front of Ray and loosened the tie a half inch. “There. Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

The award ceremony was packed, to say the least. Crowds of people gathered in the lobby, all dressed formally, while they waited to be called in to the main theater for the ceremony itself. It was a time to relax, chat with friends, meet new people, and learn who was who in the various categories of featured works.

Ray didn’t care for it.

He tugged at his tie again, trailing after Joel and glancing around the large room. He could stand crowds and fancy gigs, but Joel had been so busy stressing over the whole event that they barely had time together the past few weeks. Planning the trip while there were still a million things to do at work, as well as convincing Geoff that Ray needed to go with Joel rather than stay at Achievement Hunter, took energy out of them both. They agreed to spend the night in their hotel room together after the ceremony, but Ray was getting impatient.

“I don’t see how we’re late. The ceremony isn’t for another forty minutes,” Ray grumbled under his breath.

“Mingling is part of the experience,” Joel said, steering them toward a group that was laughing up a storm. “I’m sure Burnie is trying to meet as many other directors and producers as he can. If you don’t wanna talk, that’s fine, but don’t be a grump.”

“I am not!” Ray protested, and shut his lips as they approached the group. Joel melded into conversation easily, introducing them both and picking up the conversation where they interrupted it.

Ray tried to participate, offering commentary and even cracking a few good jokes. After a while, though, it was painfully obvious Ray didn’t know as much about voice acting and writing as these people did. He played video games for a living, that was what he was good at. When the talk spiraled into lingo he couldn’t pick up on, Ray distracted himself by staring intently at his boyfriend.

Joel was handsome all of the time, no doubt about that. Sweatshirts, tees, costumes for the shorts, he could pull off anything. Before today, Ray had never seen him in a formal suit, and speculated what he would look like. The result when Joel walked out of the bathroom that evening, still messing with his hair, was stunning.

The suit was custom tailored for an event a couple years ago, according to Joel. The single breasted jacket curved around his chest and hugged his waist. The green tie complimented his eyes. The shirt, white button down with barely detectable blue stripes, was not meant to be a formal shirt, and yet Joel pulled it off. The pants were neatly pressed and the movement of the fabric was imperceptibly smooth as Joel shifted on his feet. He had them ironed the day before, and damn if they didn’t look good. Finally, his shoes, polished to perfection. Ray didn’t often care about shoes, but the black loafers matched the suit and completed the outfit.

All in all, hard to resist.

Ray merely gathered an old suit and odd bits he had lying around to make a passable attire. Joel practically begged him to have it cleaned along with his own. Ray hadn’t worn the suit in years, and while Joel felt this made cleaning all the more urgent, Ray thought it pointless to do anything besides dust it.

Topped with his new haircut, Ray didn’t look like he belonged at the ceremony. A few of the people Joel was engaged with gave him glances, and Ray merely ignored them to stare at Joel longer.

The moment Joel walked into Ray’s sight wearing that suit, he couldn’t imagine anything but tearing it off. Or maybe leaving it on, moving his pants just enough to get what he wanted. At least, he did think about this, until Joel put that accursed tie on too tight and they drove over and all Ray could think about was how much he didn’t care about this ceremony. Joel didn’t want to be here either, it was an obligation.

It made Ray all the more excited to throw Joel into bed the minute they left.

“Ray?”

Joel poked him in the arm. Ray snapped from his thoughts, and said, “What?”

“Pay attention,” Joel said, barely holding back an insult. “Cheryl asked what your job at the office is.” He gestured to a tall blonde women, dressed in a blue silk gown that wrapped tight around her legs, and flowed outward at her knees. She smiled at Ray when he turned to her, though it didn’t look sincere.

“I make videos at Achievement Hunter,” Ray said, his eyes sliding away to watch Joel grab a drink from a caterer. His long fingers held the delicate glass with grace and precision, and Ray wanted those fingers on his body.

“What videos? Anything in machinima?” The question was understandable, considering what the awards were for, but Cheryl wasn’t looking at Ray. Her eyes were glued to Joel, watching him as he took a sip of whatever fruity beverage he picked up.

“No, nothing like that,” Ray said with a shrug. He shifted closer to Joel, grabbing his hand. Joel seemed mildly surprised, but looped their fingers together without protest. It wasn’t often they showed affection in public. Ray gave Cheryl a smirk.

“Oh, I see.” She pursed her lips. “I suppose not everyone can do the kind of dedicated work it takes to make a series as popular as Red vs. Blue.”

Ray frowned, tightening his grip on Joel’s hand. “Excuse us,” he said, stepping away quickly and pulling Joel from the group.

“Hey-” Joel tried to protest, and Ray picked up speed, fast walking them away. “Ray, what the hell!?” Joel growled, his drink sloshing as Ray tugged them across the carpeted floor. “Do you know how rude that was?”

Ray stopped, turning to Joel and planting a fierce kiss on his lips. “Don’t care,” he muttered, giving Joel another chaste kiss before he started moving them through the crowds again.

Joel couldn’t help his intense blush. He focused on not spilling his drink, glancing at the people around them. Several stared, but many were too occupied in their own conversations. When Joel looked back at Ray, he saw where they were headed. The restrooms.

The door groaned when Ray shoved it open. He released Joel to turn and click the lock on the knob, trapping them inside. Joel’s brow wrinkled, as he set his glass by the sink. Large venues like this didn’t typically have a lock for the bathroom. He looked at the rest of the room, and understood.

It was the handicapped bathroom, with a small sink and a single stall. In the rush he assumed Ray took them to the men’s room. “What in the world-” Joel tried to say, glaring at Ray.

Before he could finish, Ray was on him, lips crashing into his own and hands cupping his cheeks. Joel automatically wrapped his arms around Ray’s torso, as their tongues intertwined and hips ground together.

“She was looking at you,” Ray gasped, moving to Joel’s neck. “She wanted to bang you right there, she didn’t give a fuck about me.” His hands slid down, feeling Joel through the suit, and it wasn’t enough. Ray groaned and shoved his hands past the lapel, gripping anything he could reach through his shirt.

“Ray, shit!” Joel bit his lip, one hand moving to brace against the tiled wall. “This is, ah, a lot, don’t you think?” He shoved Ray back, huffing and adjusting his coat. “She’s just here for the ceremony like everyone else. Why the fuck are you so jealous?”

Ray clenched his fingers. “I dunno, I just …” He took a deep breath. “It’s been so long, I couldn’t wait until tonight, you look too good in that damned suit.”

They stared at each other a long minute. Joel ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes. “What time is it?” he said, finally.

“Huh?” Ray blinked, and glanced at his watch. “Seven thirty six. Why?”

He yelped when Joel grabbed him, turning Ray around and shoving his body against the sink counter. He took both Ray’s wrists in one hand, pinning them behind his back. “We’ve got twenty minutes,” Joel said, leaning close to his ear. “If you’re such a jealous, impatient baby, I’ll give you what you want.” With his right hand, Joel reached down and undid Ray’s belt.

“Joel, wait-” Ray begged, squirming. He could feel Joel’s growing erection pressed against his ass, while his hand undid Ray’s zipper and grasped his cock. Ray keened, and his head fell back against Joel’s shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he could see their reflections in the mirror. Joel grinning and holding his cock tight, Ray flushed and needy.

“You asked for this,” Joel said, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. “You should know better than to be jealous of some bimbo.” He moved his hand slowly, stroking Ray’s cock. Ray moaned and squirmed again, but Joel had him trapped.

Joel alternated tight and loose grips, keeping a tortuous pace. Ray tried to thrust, and Joel pulled harder on Ray’s wrists to keep him still. His thumb pressed against the head of Ray’s cock, stroking the slit, forcing a strangled noise from Ray. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, and he whined. “Joel, please.”

“Please what?” Joel kissed his neck again, and sucked on the sensitive skin. In his peripheral vision, he watched Ray’s reactions in the mirror. Ray moaned, and his eyelids fluttered. He looked so delicious like that. Joel made a mental note to try this with a mirror at home.

“Just fuck me already,” Ray said, trying again to thrust into Joel’s hand. The effort was fruitless, and Joel kept his slow pace.

“We ain’t got time for that, kid.” Joel bit Ray’s neck gently. A small hickey had formed, and Joel smirked. “Besides,” he added, “this is your punishment.”

His pace picked up, stroking Ray hard and fast. The younger man gasped, yanking his hands away from Joel’s, searching for anything to grab onto. Joel let him, using his free hand to turn Ray’s head and crash their lips together. Ray settled for gripping the counter while they kissed, and Joel squeezed his cock to make him twitch.

Ray gasped into Joel’s mouth. “Gonna cum,” he managed to say, before Joel silenced him with his tongue. He slowed his pace again, pumping Ray until he came with another gasp. His cum splashed onto the counter and the mirror, and dripped over Joel’s hand.

With one final kiss, Joel let go of Ray and stepped back, panting. “Time?” he asked, gesturing weakly to Ray’s watch. His own erection strained against his pants as Joel snatched a paper towel to wipe the cum from his hand. 

Ray looked at his watch. “Ah, it’s, uh, seven fifty five.” He turned and took a few paper towels from the dispenser, cleaning himself and the mess on the counter. “I guess we should get going.”

“Yeah.” Joel hesitated. He couldn’t go out in this state.

Ray opened his mouth to ask why Joel didn’t unlock the door, and his eyes fell on Joel’s crotch. “Oh,” he said, with a gulp. “That’s an issue.”

“We’ll just have to wait a minute.” Joel leaned against the wall, trying to focus his attention away from his hard on.

“Or I could take care of it right now.”

Without waiting, Ray bent down and undid Joel’s belt. He took hold of his cock and leaned forward, licking the head tentatively.

Joel groaned, and put a hand on Ray’s head. He meant to run his fingers through his hair, but the new haircut prevented that. Joel frowned. “I hate your stupid hairdo,” he muttered, and resisted bucking forward when Ray took the head of his cock in his mouth.

They had to hurry for the ceremony, so Ray skipped the fancy tricks he liked to use. Instead, he took as much of Joel’s cock as he could, and sucked. Joel fisted his hand in what little hair Ray had left, moaning loudly. The sound echoed through the restroom, and Joel prayed no one in the lobby could hear them.

Ray took him deep, licking the shaft and sucking harder. It was only a minute before Joel came hard, filling Ray’s mouth. He swallowed quickly, and pulled off. “There,” Ray said, grabbing another paper towel to wipe his lips clean. “Put your dick away so we can get to your precious award thing.”

“Fuck,” Joel said, fixing himself. When he looked presentable, albeit with a flushed face, he smiled at Ray. “You aren’t leaving the bed tonight, you know that?”

With a laugh, Ray unlocked the door, and opened it for his boyfriend. “That’s what I hoped.” 


End file.
